toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuBash/Su's Bash: Really?
Uhh... Well. I don't really know how I should start this week's review. Hrmm... Well, I guess I'll start off with my favourite part, which coincidentally was right at the start. I think you all probably know what I'm talking about, based on my previous reviews, but here it is anyways. Yes. Destroy Breath was my favourite part of the chapter. That was pretty damned badass! Okay, now we move on. Everyone is now doing there part to help AIR grow to maturation more quickly. Dinner using his Saiseiya magic to give nutrients, Zebra using his voice to stop any leaks, Nosh preparing to catch it with his ultimate defense, and Buranchi using Swords Dance. That was the funniest thing in the chapter for me. Buranchi dancing in the air with that knife, but does it seem to have gotten smaller to anyone else? Well, those guys actually seemed to be contributing. Then there were some others, who didn't really seem to do anything helpful. *Cough* Sunny *Cough* Coco *Violent coughing fit* Wow, that fake coughing went a little out of control there for a bit. Anyways, back to the topic at hand. Sunny stands on top of the AIR fruit and uses his Hair Net to cover the fruit... What exactly is he accomplishing with that? Is that meant to stop the fruit from falling, because unless he's attached to something else, that won't do anything. Oh, wait a minute. I think I just figured out what he was doing. I think he was stopping the fruit from breaking apart. Yeah, that must be it. It's the only thing that makes sense. Okay, so Sunny wasn't actually useless there, but Coco on the other hand... Yeah, that was just pointless. "This fruit is ripening TOO smoothly. If this continues, it will taste too good on it's own and I won't be able to improve the taste with my cooking. Coco, use your poison to start killing it." That was pretty stupid, but at least we got to see Coco's Appetite Devil show his face. That guy is one of my favourite intimidations, with probably only Toriko's Blue surpassing it. Okay, then we move on to the last bit of awesomeness in this chapter (of what little there was). The new species introduced, Hell Kong, along with Mappy fighting them off. Those Hell Kong's are pretty badass looking, but when Mappy goes to fight them... Then next page is pretty awesome as well, seeing Mappy all muscular, fighting them off. Then Nosh going super crazy muscular before using his defense, it was almost as if a young Arnold Schwarzenegger was being featured. What I don't get about that part though is, what's the difference in the AIR fruit landing on Nosh's head, and it landing on the ground? Well, aside from that, we get to the part's that really annoyed me about this chapter. The first being that Komatsu was doing the cooking of air with his own knife, when Ichiryuu specifically had Melk make that big knife to use on AIR. Next was when Komatsu finished the AIR fruit cooking. I mean, did Komatsu's Gourmet Cells just show themselves, like when Frohze and Joa used God Cooking? You're only supposed to be able to do that if you've mastered your Gourmet Cells from eating Acacia's Full Course Menu. Not happy with that at all. The last thing is, how the hell is Komatsu supposed to survive being in that hole when all the air in it came out of that one spot? Zebra said that the small places that he was covering with his voice was as strong as a volcano, and even he was having troubles stopping it. Komatsu is supposed to survive that huge blast of air? Nuh-uh. That's just stupid. Though, I will say that I'm glad that they've finally cleared up for me the whole AIR thing. I was thinking the salad was going to literally be air. Plus, it's good to see that Heracles will get all of the air from the fruit for its baby. I don't even feel like doing a proper final rating for this. The art was obviously good, and that tiny little bit of a fight they showed was pretty awesome, but I just didn't really like this chapter that much. There were good pieces here and there, but I just didn't really enjoy it overall. Category:Blog posts